spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants and the Magic Flute
SpongeBob and the Magic Flute is a upcoming fanon movie by Spongefan511. If anyone has any ideas they are welcome to suggest them! Anyone is allowed to help make this movie! Brief Summary: SpongeBob & Friends go with a princess and wannabe hero on a quest to retrive a magic flute with the power to make people happy! (Subject to change in the near future) Plot: The movie begin with Gumball tell the story of the Magic Flute and going to get the Princess. But the Princess is too high up on Mountain Everest Sea, and the Gumball needs help to get up there! To get up there, he needs to climb. But obstacles start appearing, like the Coral the Explorer TV Show. But Gumball zaps them. He makes a Magic Flute to the Princess and The Princess is gone. as the Opening tile stared, Patrick (as a Fariy) and Squidward (as a Elf) is going to Spongebob's Home and play some aiming in the apple. The next day, Spongebob wake up as the a Mall-fish named Darwin read the mail, it said to please to come to the ball and see your Princess. Patrick come out and say "The Ball?!?" Squidward tell Patrick, they not going to the Ball. So Sandy's House-sitted and Spongebob and Patrick and Squidward to the Bikini Kingdom. The Princess's Dad is sented the Mail to the Princess but it's not working, so a Blue cat is look like Gumball's Mom call the king to talk, Doing the Talk, Gumball drop the Magic Flute down to Spongebob have it when they got here. He tells SpongeBob it's magic. The King tries to tell him to throw the flute into fire but SpongeBob is afraid it might cause bad smelling smoke and returns the flute to Gumball who later shows SpongeBob how to flute works. A evil wizard comes and steals the flute and vows to use it for evil. Gumball is very upset. This angers SpongeBob who vows to get the flute back. They discover there is only one type of creature to help them; The Snorks. Gumball has never heard of Snorks. SpongeBob, Patrick, Gumball and Darwin decide they must find these Snorks and ask them to help them get the flute back. The princess sneaks out after them but they don't know. Spongebob ask Patrick and Squidward to come to Darwin to the libery, soon Darwin look for Sponges in the Fariy Tale. But, Darwin said, they have no sponges in Fariy Tales. So, Patrick got the book call 'the Magic Flute' and ask the owner of the libery, Finn to have of this book. Meanwhele, Spongebob and Gumball ask the cat named, Cake where Patrick and Squidward, Soon they apper with a book. SpongeBob asks if the book has anything on the snorks they need to find. TBA Characters: *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *The Snorks *Gumball *Darwin *Princess (I haven't decide her name yet!) *Jervis Tech *The King *The Evil Wizard (no official name yet) *Sandy Cheeks *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Transcript: TBA Category:Movies Category:Movies Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Projects Category:Unfinished pages Category:Spin-Offs Category:In Development Category:Specials Category:Crossover Movie Category:Pages in need of editing Category:Under Construction